The Secret
by Poemwriter98
Summary: The story of how Blake has a son-and whether he decides to tell him that he's his son. I do not own.
1. Chapter 1

Blake's POV:

My favorite memory I have is the one where I first held him in my arms. He was the most beautiful baby I'd ever seen, and I'd never love another child like I loved him. I held him towards his mother, and her exhausted but happy smile showed that she thought all that she had gone through was worth it.

"What do you want to call our son, Blake?" Lily asked, her tired voice breaking the silence.

"How about Chase?" I inquired, hoping she'd like it. Our parents had both frowned upon us having a child at seventeen, but they didn't prevent it.

"I love it. I think I'm going to go to sleep now, Blake. I love you." Lily said.

"I love you too, Lily." I replied, pressing a kiss to her lips, before taking our baby from her arms, and holding him close while her eyes drifted shut.

"Chase, you have the most beautiful mother in the world." I whispered to our tiny son. Lily's heart was beating steadily, but I started to notice that occasionally it faltered. I briefly prayed that everything would be alright, that nothing bad would happen to Lily. I gently put Chase back in his plastic bed, and leaned back in the chair and fell asleep. When I woke up again, it was due to an erratic beeping noise, and a nurse rushed in.

"You need to leave the room." She hurriedly said. The area around Lily's bed became a frenzy of activity, and I was quickly ushered out of the room. Chase's bassinet came with me, and I sat in a hard plastic chair and held my little son. The nurse came out of the room, her face weary.

"Is Lily okay?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, but we couldn't save her." The nurse answered.

"What happened?" I asked, my entire body going numb.

"She had a heart attack." She replied.

"But-but…she was fine a few hours ago." I lamely said, sitting down hard in the chair.

"I'm sorry. You can go see her now, if you'd like." She said. I picked up baby Chase, and slowly walked into Lily's room. She was still and pale, her eyes closed as if she was asleep.

"What are we going to do now, Chase?" I whispered, looking down at our little son. I had never planned on raising our child without Lily, and now there was nothing I could do to bring her back. I called my parents, briefly explaining to them what had happened to Lily before asking them to come to the hospital. They agreed, and then I phoned Lily's parents. They came rushing over to the hospital, and ran into Lily's room, looking harried and rushed. Lily's mom had two different shoes on, and her dad's shirt was unbuttoned to show the t-shirt he had on underneath it. They stopped and stared at Lily, the paleness of her cheeks, and how peaceful she looked lying there. Then they looked at me, and our tiny son.

"Is that our grandson?" Lily's mom asked.

"He is. His name's Chase. Do you want to hold him?" I inquired. She nodded, and then took his small form in her arms. She cuddled him to her, the only part of her daughter that was still part of this world. My parents arrived then, their faces full of sadness for Lily's family. I took our son back from Lily's mom, and my mother went over and hugged her. My mom held out her arms, and I handed her our baby.

"He's beautiful." My mother whispered. She then looked at my father and I, and inclined her head towards the door. I put my hand on Lily's mom's shoulder briefly as I passed, and she nodded in acknowledgement. After we walked out of the hospital room, we settled in the chairs right outside.

"Blake, what are you going to do about Chase?" My Mother asked.

"I'm keeping him. I can't give him up, especially since Lily's gone. He's all I have left of her." I replied.

"We understand, Blake. That's why-well, your Father and I have been talking and we decided to help you take care of Chase while you finish high school and college." My Mom said.

"Really?" I whispered.

"Really, Blake." My Mom replied.

"Thanks, Mom, Dad." I said, and hugged them both. My Mom picked up Chase, and smiled down at him. I slumped into a chair, and breathed a sigh of relief. Lily being gone was a shock, but as long as Chase was safe, everything was fine.


	2. Chapter 2

Chase's POV (seventeen years later):

"Chase, it's time to get ready for school!" My big brother, Blake, yelled up the stairs. I blearily stumbled out of bed, got dressed for school and stumbling down the stairs.

"Are you driving me today, Blake?" I asked.

"Yes, Chase." Blake answered, picking up my backpack from the base of the staircase. Our parents were gone, as usual, taking a vacation in the Virgin Islands. I missed them, but it gave me more time to spend with my older brother, and we always had fun. Blake would drive me to and from school, we'd come home and I'd do homework, then we'd watch a movie. Sometimes I'd catch Blake looking at me with sadness in his eyes, but it always disappeared as quickly as I'd noticed it.

"Blake-why don't you date anyone?" I inquired.

"Well, Chase…I did have a girlfriend who I really loved, once. Her name was Lily-she was the most beautiful girl I'd ever met." Blake answered.

"What happened, Blake?" I asked.

"Well, she died." Blake said.

"I'm sorry, Blakey." I whispered.

"Its fine, Chase. I still have a part of her with me, always." Blake said, smiling at me.

"What do you mean, Blake?" I asked.

"Well, it's complicated, Chase. I'll tell you when you're older." Blake replied.

"Blake-when are Mom and Dad coming home?" I inquired. I noticed a shudder run through Blake when I called them Mom and Dad, but it was probably because he doesn't get along with them.

"They're coming home on Saturday, Chase." Blake responded.

"Blake...can I stay home today?" I whispered.

"Do you not feel well, Chase?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, I don't." I said.

"Alright, Chase." Blake said, and I trudged up the stairs and changed back into my pajamas. I lay down on my bed, and picked up the book, The Last Olympian by Rick Riordan. I fell asleep with the book in my hands, and woke up to Blake taking the book and putting it on my bedside table.

"Chase, I'm going out for a while. Call me if you need anything, okay?" Blake said.

"Sure, Blake. Love you." I replied.

"Love you too, Chase." Blake said, and walked out the door. I waited until I heard the car door slam, and then got up and wandered into Blake's bedroom. His room was neat, as always. I noticed a box poking out from under the bed, and I got on my knees and dragged it out. I opened it to see what was inside, and found a photo album. I sat on Blake's bed and opened it, knowing that looking at his things was wrong, but I was really curious. On the first page of the photo album, there was a picture of a young girl holding a baby. Standing next to her was a younger, happier looking version of my brother. I took the photograph out and flipped it over. Written on the back was, 'Lily and I with our son, April 30th.' I flipped through the rest of the photo album, which was full of pictures of my brother and his son. I heard the front door slam and hastily shoved everything back in the box and back under the bed. I scrambled to get back to my bedroom before Blake came upstairs. Running down the hall, I tripped and slammed into the railing.

"Chase? Are you okay?" Blake called up the stairs.

"I'm fine, Blake." I yelled back, and went downstairs.

"Blake…how did Lily die?" I asked. A flicker of pain crossed Blake's face, but then was gone as quickly as it was there.

"She had a heart attack." Blake said.

"Did you have a baby?" I inquired.

"What? Why would you ask that, Chase?" Blake said.

"Just curious, Blake." I replied.

"You found the box on my bed, didn't you, Chase?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, I did. I'm sorry." I whispered.

"It's fine, Chase." Blake replied.

"What happened to the baby?" I asked.

"He's still alive. Lily died after she gave birth, but our son was born healthy, and he still is healthy." Blake answered.


	3. Chapter 3

Blake's POV:

Chase going into my room and seeing the photo album with pictures of me, Lily and him wasn't surprising. He's always been curious-just like I was when I was little. My parents decided that Chase shouldn't know I was his father. They decided that what was best for Chase was that they think my parents were his parents, and that I was Chase's big brother. It killed me to pretend that Chase wasn't my son, to act like his big brother, instead of his father, like I really was. And now Chase was asking questions, questions I couldn't answer without telling him the truth. So I decided I was going to.

"Chase, I will tell you what happened to him, but you have to promise me you won't tell our parents. Let me tell them." I said.

"Okay, Blake. What is the truth?" Chase asked.

"The truth is that I'm your father, and Lily was your mother. I'm sorry it took so long to tell you." I said.

"You're…you're my father?" Chase whispered.

"Yes, I am. Are you okay?" I said.

Chase's POV:

I could barely believe it, couldn't really fathom that Blake was my father.

"Blake…all these years, you didn't tell me?" I said.

"I know, Chase. I should have. I'm sorry." Blake replied.

"Who decided that I shouldn't know, Blake?" I inquired.

"My parents. They decided that it would be better if you thought that my parents were yours, and that I was just your big brother." Blake said.

"Thank you for telling me the truth, Dad. Can I call you that?" I asked.

"You can, Chase. It feels good to hear you call me that." Blake replied.

" Well, Dad-can I get a tattoo?" I inquired.

"Not until you're eighteen, Chase." Blake said, laughing. We sat in the living room, talking and laughing until it was dark.


End file.
